Christmas Kink Day Eight: MycroftGreg
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: It's time for holiday cheer and giving, and maybe a bit of kinky sex. Greg is in for a surprise this year, when everyone gets together to make his Christmas kinky.


It's that time again, when everyone starts posting Christmas Singles. This year I am going to do 25 days of Christmas. Each day I will post a new One-shot of some of my favorite pairing, with lot and lots of sex. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Greg found himself tired and somewhat annoyed, it was normal for some of the officers to stay fort eh holidays, someone had to work them… Just in case. The issue was that ever since his wife left him he has been staying every year. Not once has he had a normal Christmas, it's always spent in the precinct. Greg supposes he shouldn't be all that mad; it is kinda hard to go home and have some fun when all that awaits you is an empty house and nothing else. In fact this was quite a lot better than his empty house, his UN festive house. His home that had barely anything in it at all.<p>

He sighed, there was no tree, no gifts, no lights, and nothing at all lay in his dinky little apartment but a bed, couch, a TV, and the essentials to eating and cooking. So nothing really, and Greg had never really thought of getting anything else, he never has anyone over. He really only has a few friends, and none of them have ever wanted to come over. So it shouldn't bother him, but it does. This year he was volunteered for the job, he really didn't have any say in it.

Mycroft watched Greg slump at his desk for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He couldn't red Greg's mind but he got the feeling that something was quite wrong with the man. He didn't seem to be his jollies person that he knew the man was. In fact every time this year came around he would become quiet and sad, the joy would leave the man.

Mycroft decided that this would be no good; he was going to surprise the man, by waiting for him when he got home. The thought did cross his mind that maybe he wouldn't be welcome, but that thought quickly evaporated. So onward Mycroft went; he picked up some food and cake, because you couldn't have a get together without cake, and drinks.

As his car approached Greg's house he noted that there were lights on. He bit his lip and quietly maneuvered up the stairs to the shack of an apartment. From the other side of the door he could hear noises. Just as he was about to turn back, maybe he had been wrong maybe Greg wouldn't be lonely for Christmas this year at all, the door swung open.

"Who are you," questioned an annoying voice that Mycroft recognized as Sally Donavan.

"A friend of Gregory's," Mycroft stated quietly, "I was just leaving."

Sally frowned, "No you aren't come on in, and you can help."

Mycroft raised a questioning eye brow, "Help with what."

Another voice was hear over the chatter, this one was softer and nicer, "We are helping the Detective inspector get into the holiday spirit."

Mycroft recognized this one as Molly Hooper, but he didn't say anything as Sally dragged him in shutting the door behind them. As they entered what Mycroft assumed to be Greg's living room he saw what they had meant. Molly was hanging up garland while it looked as if John was setting up a Christmas tree. Mycroft paused as he saw John, this was one person that he knew would recognize him and would question his reasoning for being here.

"John, our extra guest is here," called out Sally.

Mycroft held his breath while John turned from what he was doing. As John looked him over a wicked smile appeared on the mans face. It was a cured looking thing.

"Sherlock informed me that there where cameras in the precinct. The only person that would ever do such a thing would be you," John said with a smile.

Mycroft frowned but didn't say anything. He would have to have the camera's moved now… that was going to be quite a pain. As he quietly watched the others go back to what they were doing he noted that none of them seemed bothered by what John had said. If they were they had already gotten it off their chest to John or Greg… was he in on this.

As if they could sense what he was thinking they all seemed to stop at the same time. The room looked more festive and there were even gifts under the tree.

John laughed a good hearted laugh, "Looks like Christmas is going to come early for Greg."

Molly chipped up in a good hearted way, "Only one more gift to go… did you bring the things Sally."

Sally nodded her head and smiled an evil smile. Mycroft at that very moment felt very, very small. All eyes in the room turned towards him. He began to back away from the group; their eyes followed his every step.

"Alright girls, begin faze Myc."

Sally and Molly nodded their head at once both heading for Mycroft. He didn't get very far, as if seemed that the girls knew that he might make a run for it. With both of his arms secured tightly in their hands they began dragging him through the flat, all the way to what he assumed was Greg's bedroom.

It was much more comfy looking than the rest of the room. A large bed sits in within it holding lots of pillows and blankets. On the other side of the room near the closet sat a heater that looked well used and loved. Books and paper cover the floor on one side in a neat pile that makes Greg look more like a human than the rest of his home did.

Mycroft looked about the room with astonishment but was cut short when a bag was shoved into his arms.

"Put this on."

Mycroft looked into the bag and flushed, "What… no."

John smirked looking at Mycroft from the door way, "If you don't put it on. I am sure the girl will gladly help you into it."

Mycroft face flushed more and he bit his lip, "Fine I will put it on… but only if you leave."

John nodded his head and Molly and Sally both left the room giving Mycroft space to change.

It didn't take long for Mycroft to change into the lingerie; he only seemed to need assistance with tying it up. John though it was quite entertaining that Mycroft knew what he was doing.

"Now what," Mycroft asked in a small voice as he tried to hide as much of him as possible.

John looked him over with a knowing eye, "Now we gift wrap you."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading please comment, I will love you forever.<p> 


End file.
